This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for actuating printing elements, particularly in matrix printers.
A method of this type has already become known from German Patent No. 26 33 239. Similar methods are known from German Patent No. 23 44 065 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,466.
Mechanical transformers (so-called boosters) for enlarging the amplitude of oscillation are studied and described in the paper "A contribution to the question of principal and fault geometry in the ultrasonic oscillating lapping", presented by Dipl.-Ing. Tycho Vetter to the Technische Universitat Hannover, Machinery Faculty, and in the paper "Design of high-capacity nozzles for ultrasonic processing", presented by Dipl.-Ing. Horst Scheibener to the Technische Universitat Hannover, Machinery Faculty.
Disadvantages of the conventional printing elements are the maximum attainable printing frequencies of approximately 2,000 Hertz, as a result of the electromagnetic losses (leakage field, eddy current) in the masses required to build up the magnetic forces.